


once together

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Historical, Hongjoong is Mentioned, I JUST FINISHED MDZS AND I COULDNT HELP MYSELF, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, bcs i havent watched the anime, hanboks, san and wooyoung are lovers, theyre all royalties, wait no i mean the untamed, wooyoung plays the flute, yeosang appears for a bit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: san loves listening to wooyoung play the flute.ateez mdzs au except it's not really mdzs but it's inspired by it!
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	once together

**Author's Note:**

> the song wooyoung/san plays is the theme song (wu ji) from the untamed! enjoy <3

san sat on the balcony of his room, eyes closed as his lashes fanned over his face. early spring breeze kissing the skin not covered by his hanbok. the faint scent of cherry blossoms wafted around him, tousling his black hair slightly- not enough for it to be tangled.

the sun was setting, casting his room a golden hue. san had his head laid on his lover's lap, smiling softly at the feeling of his hair being played. soft, small hand made it's way to his cheeks, tracing the little spots kissed onto his face by the angels.

san giggled at the feeling, his own grabbing the other's, locking them together as he kissed the back of wooyoung's hand. "play something for me?" he lazily asked, rubbing circles on the spot he had just pecked.

wooyoung hummed, unclasping their hands. he fixed his own hanbok, royal blue in contrast to san's scarlet one, grabbing his flute from his side. it was black in colour, '郑友荣' (jung wooyoung) carved in golden at the side- a present from san for his seventeenth birthday two years back.

"what do you want to listen to?" he questioned, positioning the instrument. "无羁 。 (wu ji/unrestrained)" san replied lazily.

wooyoung hummed yet again, fixing his posture before blowing into the instrument, the familiar tune ringing throughout the room, probably to the hallways of the palace too.

san hummed along. he could feel the sleeves of wooyoung's hanbok waving around as it fanned his face slightly.

san cracked his eyes open and smiled as he stared at his lover- sunset glow coating his tan skin, lavender hair swaying vaguely. his eyes were closed in concentration, small freckle just a bit under his left eye and the one on his puckered bottom lip stuck so prettily. san felt as if he was falling in love with wooyoung all over again, his heart beating rapidly. wooyoung was indeed ethereal, an angel, san's angel.

how could someone so beautiful- someone so perfect, exist? san didn't know but he was, and will always be forever grateful to the gods for giving him wooyoung. 

as the song reached it's peak, sadness settled deep inside san, his smile replaced by a tight one. his bright brown eyes now moderately duller.

closing his eyes again, he sees himself in a field of azaleas, pink covering every inch of the vast space. wooyoung was a few feet infront of him, smiling at him so prettily san couldn't help but smile back.

they danced, moving in sync as they spinned and flailed to the faint tune of wooyoung's flute. 

everything felt perfect.

"傘？(san?)"

san was broken from his thoughts, his eyes fluttering open at the sound of his name. he looked back, the sight of his bestfriend leaning on the sliding doors of his room greeting him. "吕尚。 (yeosang.)" he acknowledged.

"i thought you would be here, hongjoong is looking for you." san hummed, putting down the flute- wooyoung's flute- as he stood up, dusting his hanbok.

"you know," yeosang smiled softly, "you're doing a great job with that, i almost thought wooyoung was the one playing."

san chuckled, "i'm a fast learner."

"he would be so proud of you," yeosang grinned. "i hope he is," san muttered, looking solemnly at the flute, a sad smile making it's way to his face.

"enough of that," yeosang annoucned, clapping his hands, "come on now, you know hongjoong hates waiting." he strutted away to the main room.

san shook his head, muttering a soft 'old man' as he trailed behind yeosang, wooyoung waving at him from behind, a bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yes wooyoung is dead i'm sorry :(


End file.
